Built For Speed
by Flame Hedgehog
Summary: It's been 10 years since the world of Zero Gravity has been created. The future has changed, with new boards,etc.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

7-year-old Flame the Hedgehog walked across the beach, accompanied by no one, the sand going through his toes. (He only had one pair of shoes) His eyes caught something sticking out of the sand in a distance. He quickly ran over, dodging the crabs and lobsters that were reaching out to pinch him. He finally reached the board. A grin widened across his face. He gripped the board, pulling it out. It was stuck in the ground more than he thought. He started pulling harder. It flew out of the ground along with Flame. He stood up and examined the board. He's seen people use these kinds of boards _all_ the time! It had flame designs all over the board; it had a blue streak on the bottom that wrote: Built for speed. It had mud, and cracks in it. He put the board on the ground, and it floated! He jumped on the board, and dropped, he fell on his back. He had no idea of what his future would be like.

Chapter 1:

"Yeah, that was fun!" Flame won another race with the same messed up board. "Your board looks messed up, you should upgrade it at Tails' shop!" Flame's opponent called. Flame dashed to the shop, but crashed into the door. He laughed. "I crashed into a door again!" He opened the door to the shop and walked up to the counter. Around him were many examples of boards with different designs on the bottom. He reached the counter, but saw no one there. "TAILS!" There was a crash in the door that read: STAFF. Tails came out of the door looking at his new customer. "Hi can I get you anything?" Tails asked. "Can I get my board 100% fixed please? And something called an… ugrade?" "Yeah, but after I upgrade it, you have to form a bond with your board, and train with it a lot." "Ok!" Flame gave Tails the board reluctantly, but after a while the board was fixed. "Can I get a design on it too?" "Sure." Tails mumbled. "What do you want your board to be called?" Flame never thought of _that_ before. "I have to think about that, can we do the design later?" "Yeah, sure." Tails said. Flame started walking out with his improved board. "Wait, you should go meet Sonic!" Tails called. "Ok!" Flame exclaimed while nodding his head. Flame reached the door and then called out: "Thanks for the oograde, Tails!" Flame sprinted past all the boarders, with them wondering how he ran so fast. "He finally stopped to ask someone where Sonic was. "Hey, have you seen someone named Sonic?" "Yeah, he's at the training field." "Thanks!" Flame threw down his board and started riding it. _"Whoa!" _ He thought. _"My board's never gone __**this **__fast before!"_ He's never road his board since he left Tails' shop. Flame was practically in a surfboard position. Flame went upside down in the Zero G tube. Flame reached the training field and saw Sonic with some other kids his age. He ran right up to Sonic and tapped his shoulder. Sonic turned around. "Can _I _join?" Flame asked. "Uh… sure, your name?" "Flame… the Hedgehog." Sonic's eyes opened as he dropped his board. Sonic started bear-hugging Flame. Flame squealed and tried breathing but he couldn't, He managed to utter the words: "Can't… breathe." Sonic let him go and introduced him to the class. "Class, this is Flame the Hedgehog, my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what? Just because we're both Hedgehogs, doesn't mean we're brothers!" "Really, then what's that?" Sonic pointed to Flame's arm. There was a small scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Sonic raised his right arm up. There was a scar just like his. "Just because you have a scar like mine doesn't mean we're brothers!" "Ok, let's race." "What about our class!" "Oh, yeah, you can race too!" They got on their boards, and they were ready to race. "3…2…1…GO!" Sonic exclaimed. Flame didn't realize what happened and warned them of how good he was. He opened his eyes with his index finger pointing to the sky. He started speeding up next to one of the class-mates. "Are you a machine?" She asked sarcastically. "No, why?" He asked. "It's called sarcasm, ever heard of it?" "No." Flame said. She grunted. Flame increased the speed. The other three of the class was a blur to him. He barely saw Sonic, or anyone else behind him. "I got to catch up!" Flame exclaimed. He slightly turned his head. "That's it!" He thought. "I'll ride up the tree and get big air to catch up to Sonic!" Flame grinned. "Fun!" He thought. He rode up the tree and went straight to the clouds. Sonic smiled. "You would think _my_ brother would be here by now." He turned his board and started riding backwards. "Here's my chance!" Flame exclaimed. There was a loud puff in the sky. Sonic looked up, and his smile turned larger. "That's him alright." Sonic said. Flame aimed for the front of Sonic, bracing for impact. An idea came to him. He performed a slipping action, grabbed the board again, turned around and threw it. He turned with his hands to his sides and went head first. Sonic showed a small grin. "Sonic, BOOM!" Sonic went so fast, streaks of blue lead behind him creating a turbulence. Flame grabbed his board and entered the turbulence and found he was going faster. He was slowly drifting away from Sonic. The finish line was in sight. Flame focused really hard and gained speed. He was getting closer and closer to Sonic, He was almost in reach when- they crossed the finish line. "Sonic panted. "So you _are_ my brother." "Told ya!" Sonic exclaimed. Flame grinned. "Let's go to Tails' shop!" "What about the others?" "They're not coming back for a while." They reached Tails' shop and Tails asked why they came back already. "Flame needs an upgrade." "But he came two hours ago!" "Look at his points!" Sonic turned the board around and showed Tails 100,000 points. "What!" "What's wrong?" Flame asked. "See the bottom of _this_?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." "When you get 100,000 points, you get an upgrade. After 20 upgrades, you re-name your board and it's almost impossible to lose." "Oh." Flame said.

"So, which advantage do you want?" Asked Tails. "Uh…" "There's advantage 20, but since you're my second best customer, you can have advantage 33-F." "Tails!" He exclaimed through his teeth." "What?" Tails asked while shrugging his shoulders. "He's my _brother!" _"He's who you've been talking about, coming to think about it, he _is_ pretty fast." "Give him the _special _thing!" "If you say so, Flame, here, the legendary-F upgrade3 speed edition." "What's that?" Flame asked. "It's the best looking and most useful for all your upgrades, this one gives you a triple speedboost, max speed, and boost3." "Ok, 'sounds good to me!" "Here," Tails leaned in and attached the upgrade to Flame's board. "Thanks, Ok, bye!" Flame and Sonic reached the field, with the others still not returning yet. "Ok, might as well wait!" Flame exclaimed.


End file.
